


Baby on Board

by FireSoul



Series: Coming Together [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A look into Sara and Leonard's lives raising their daughter on The Waverider.





	Baby on Board

She’s supposed to be looking for the newly named Legion, or for Rip, but instead of sitting at the captain’s desk searching over all sorts of charts Sara is marching all up and down the Waverider looking for her baby.

She and Leonard were supposed to leave the ship when she was six months pregnant, maybe a little over if she would’ve had her way, but then New York 1942 and the time scatter happened and Rory ended up born in 1779 Boston. By the time the team found them Rory was two months old and Rip was missing. The team needed them; they couldn’t leave. Taking care of a baby while also captaining a time ship hasn’t been the easiest thing in the world, but Sara’s learning. She’s figured out how to keep Rory safe during missions, though she’s yet to figure out a way of keeping track of her whilst on board the ship.

It’s going to be a nightmare once she starts moving around on her own.

“Gideon,” she finally huffs, giving up on her manual search. “You wouldn’t happen to know who has Rory right now, would you?”

“I believe that Miss Snart is currently under the watch of Professor Stein, they are in his quarters.” The AI replies and Sara is once again thankful that Gideon never uses her judging voice when she asks where her five-month-old daughter is.

She’ll get better at keeping track of the baby when she isn’t living with six other people prone to taking her.

“Thanks,” she calls absentmindedly, turning around to head for Stein’s room.

It isn’t a far walk, and Sara doesn’t even bother knocking. She just presses her hand to the scanner and can’t help but smile at the sight that greets her.

“I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I am.”

“Never pegged you for a Dr. Seuss fan,” she comments and Stein takes his attention off the book enough to look up at her with a smile, Rory as well and when she realizes who it is she’s looking at Stein has to drop the book in order to keep her from throwing herself off his lap.

Sara can’t help but smirk at the sight, Rory is perfectly fine being alone with any of the Legends, but once she sees either of her parents she wants them.

“Yes well, children are hardly fond of the works of Ernest Hemingway and the like.” He replies as she comes over to collect Rory from him, placing a light kiss to the side of the baby’s head once she has her, earning a gummy smile from the little girl.

“It’s time for your nap little miss,” she says in a just slightly higher pitched than normal voice, one she pretends not to notice Martin smiling at. “Say goodnight to grandpa Stein.” She continues, waving her daughter’s limp little arm comically as Stein waves back. “Come on,” she says, back in her normal voice and turning to leave the room. “Let’s see if you’ll actually go down.”

 

* * *

 

Mick is not a kid person.

Well, Mick isn’t a people person in general, but kids especially are the worst with their sticky fingers, snotty noses, and screaming cries. He’s never been fond of children, no thank you.

But, he thinks, as Snart’s kid focuses her big blue eyes (got them from her mother, no doubt about it.) on his sandwich, this one isn’t so bad.

She’s actually kind of cute. (Something else she definitely gets from her mom.)

“Sorry kid,” he says, “But you need teeth to eat this.”

She doesn’t budge even an inch, just keeps staring at him from her highchair until he’s through with his lunch.

“Alright, come ‘ere munchkin.” He rumbles, getting up from his stool then lifting her from her up, settling her against his chest.

He didn’t know what to think when he picked up Boss and Blondie and found out they had named their kid after him, hell he still doesn’t know what to think about it. All he knows is she has her little hand smacking lightly against his chin, her tiny fingers trying to get a grip but not quite sure where to look.

He opens his mouth, just to see what she’ll do, and after another few seconds of searching she hooks a finger over his lip and gurgles happily.

“Ahh,” he hums and curling his upper lip over his teeth he gently closes his mouth and after a second opens it again, then closes, then opens again with another hum and this time Rory emits a tiny giggle of laughter.

He laughs too, a little, and repeats the process a few more times until Rory’s lost interest in it, and frankly so has he.

“Come on,” he says to her, “Let’s see if we can find daddy.”

 

* * *

 

Normally Jax would’ve fought harder against Sara when she benched him from the latest mission after messing up his leg on the last one, especially since he’s mostly healed up by now and it’s nothing a few pain pills can’t solve. But, this particular mission is recon only, meaning it shouldn’t require Firestorm. It’s also expected to be long, meaning a five-month-old baby might not last through the whole thing. He loves Rory, so when Sara told him being benched would also mean babysitting duty he became a little more agreeable.

Until the team left, that is.

They haven’t been gone very long, but Rory’s starting to get fussy and he’s realizing _“Holy crap, they left me alone with a baby.”_

It’s not like he can’t handle it; he knows he can. He doesn’t have the most experience with babies, but he’s been living with this one long enough to know how to check if she needs a new diaper and how to change it when she does, which is the case right now. So he picks her up, murmuring nonsense words into her ear in an attempt to keep her calm as he heads to Sara and Leonard’s room.

“I know, I know you need a new diaper. Believe me, that ain’t a guess.” He snickers, the kid’s diaper reeks and it isn’t soon enough that he’s able to get her onto the changing table. “Ok...” He drawls out, suddenly realizing that while he has changed Rory’s diaper before he hasn’t done it without Sara standing over him to make sure he’s doing it right. “Uh… alright Rory, bear with me here.” He mutters as he goes about changing her in what he thinks is the right way, though he does flip the diaper around three times before finally deciding he doesn’t have it on backwards, though he won’t be surprised if he turns out to be wrong.

Yet Rory is still crying.

He picks her up hastily, but that only seems to make it worse. Pacing around the bedroom with her screeching in his ear he’s starting to panic, this is normally when Sara or Len takes her back from him. Except they aren’t here right now, he’s here alone. They left him alone with a baby.

He’s old enough to be left alone with a baby.

That’s the scary part of all this. Sure, logistically he knows that at twenty-one he is well past the age that most adults would deem as acceptable to be trusted alone with an infant. There are a handful of people from his high school who have kids of their own already, so he is definitely old enough to babysit. But on the team he’s always been “the kid”. Even with Rory here, they still call him the kid, so it’s a little surreal to him that Sara and Len left him to watch their daughter for a whole day without even considering he might not be able to handle it.

He’s been rocking Rory this whole time, and only now does he realize she’s stopped crying.

“Would you look at that,” he says in surprise of both himself and her, smoothing the hand that had previously been resting on her back over her thin layer of blonde hair. “Maybe we can survive today after all.”

* * *

 

“She really is sweet,” Amaya comments, smiling softly at the baby. The team is experiencing a rare instance of downtime, with no leads on either the Legion or Rip and no other aberrations demanding their immediate attention they’re taking some time to recharge.

Amaya and Sara have decided to spend this time in the former’s room, watching a cheesy romance movie that Amaya has discovered she loves and Sara will never admit she enjoys (she’ll say she likes to make fun of it, and some aspects she does, but for the most part she genuinely likes the movie.). They’re stretched out on the bed, Sara’s head at the foot and Amaya’s where it belongs, with little Rory sprawled out on her stomach on top of her mother, sound asleep.

“Yeah,” Sara muses, glancing down at the baby using her chest as a pillow. “Not really sure why she feels the need to sleep on top of me though.”

Amaya laughs at that, “She thinks you’re comfortable.”

“No kidding,” Sara scoffs with an amused smirk before she leans her head to the side so she can look around her daughter and at Amaya. “You know Gideon thought all the time travel might cause her to come early?” She asks but she doesn’t wait for an answer, instead just shakes her head with an annoyed scowl. “Three days late.”

Amaya can’t help but chuckle at her deadpan statement of frustration. “Something tells me I’m lucky I wasn’t on the ship while you were pregnant with her.”

Sara gives a very enthusiastic nod, “Just ask Mick, it was not a pretty sight.” She confirms and before either of them can say another word a little sneeze interrupts them, making Amaya jump, Sara flinch, and them both laugh.

“Well good morning to you too,” Sara coos, her gaze now locked onto the face of her baby and Amaya can only imagine the little one has woken herself up. “You better not be getting sick.” The blonde continues in a baby voice, “Huh, I don’t know if this team is ready for a sick baby.”

Amaya watches her friend as she holds her daughter close to her chest, careful not to jostle the half asleep infant too much as she slowly sits herself up, talking to her the entire time. To the world Sara Lance is a fierce warrior with a heart of stone, and she most certainly is. But when she’s with her daughter that stone heart turns to mush, and Amaya can’t help but wonder if one day she’ll be that good of a mother.

* * *

 

“Is it a bird?” Ray’s enthusiastic as ever voice questions, “Is it a plane?” He continues on, like he doesn’t even notice Len sitting behind him in his flight seat, rolling his eyes. “It’s super Rory!” He cheers and Nate zooms in from behind the doorway with Rory held in his hands like an airplane, giggling so much that Len can’t help but smile to himself, not matter how ridiculous the scene before him is.

“Nate,” Ray’s tone is suddenly scolding, and he’s once again gone from resembling a puppy to a kicked puppy. “She’s a superhero, why are you making airplane noises?”

Nate stops, adjusting his hold on Rory to be that of a normal one. “I can’t make superhero noises.” The historian defends with a shrug and judging by Ray’s face a debate is about to ensue.

_“This ought to be good,”_ Len thinks to himself.

“What do you mean you can’t make superhero noises?” The inventor demands, exasperated. “You’re actually a superhero!”

“What, you want me to imitate the sound of skin turning to metal?” Nate demands incredulously. “What doesn’t that even sound like? I mean I hear it all the time but I can’t actually think of what-”

“No, just go like, you know ‘phew, phew’.” Ray interrupts but Nate just gives him a deadpan look.

“Those are gun noises,” he insists, “And is that really what your energy blasts sound like to you?”

While the two nerds debate the textbook sound of a superhero Leonard notices his daughter looking at him over Heywood’s shoulder, grunting and he can tell right away that she’s about to start fussing.

“If you two are done flying my daughter around like a kite,” he interrupts their argument as he gets out of his seat, “I think it’s almost time for her dinner.” It’s not a total lie; she should eat soon.

“She’s not a kite, she’s a superhero.” Heywood dejectedly mutters as he transfers the baby to her father’s arms. Len can’t help but smirk at his pouting, sometimes he wonders who’s really the baby on this ship.

 

* * *

 

It’s the middle of what the Waverider crew has deemed as the night when Rory wakes up screaming, something that isn’t unusual. By now Leonard and Sara know that their daughter only wakes up like this for one of two reasons; either she’s bombed her diaper or she’s hungry. When the first possibility was negated Leonard went to the galley and retrieved a bottle. Now they’re curled up on their bunk, sitting side-by-side, backs against the wall as Rory happily slurps down her late night snack.

Leonard can’t help but smile with wonder at the sight before him, Sara pressed up against his side with their daughter held in her arms. The two of them sure have come a long way since Hunter first recruited them.

“Oh,” Sara laughs when Rory suddenly decides she needs a break and pulls her face away from the bottle with formula still dribbling down her chin.

Handing the bottle to him Sara repositions Rory up to her shoulder to burp her.

“So Nate and Ray were using her as an airplane earlier?” She asks with an amused smile, he had mentioned it after he left the bridge.

“It was as adorable as it was annoying.” He confirms with a smirk to match hers, he would never tell his two biggest headaches that he actually finds the games they play with his daughter endearing, if only because it’s too much fun to mock them.

“She’s turning this whole team soft,” Sara observes with a scoff and Len almost wants to comment on how that includes the two of them, and she’s completely right. But instead the tiny grunt of a snore catches his attention and he finds himself chuckling at something completely different. “She’s asleep on my shoulder, isn’t she?” Sara knowingly asks.

“Probably,” He replies, he can’t see Rory’s face to tell if her eyes are closed or not, but that little noise pretty much speaks for itself.

Sara knows she should get up and put Rory back in her crib, that she and Leonard should get some sleep because they will undoubtedly be woken at least once more before the night is out; if not by Rory than by Nate’s aberration alarm. But instead she just snuggles deeper into Len’s side and he allows his arms to fall around her. He drops a kiss to the top of her head and she closes her eyes a second, reveling in his warmth. Raising a baby on board a time traveling spaceship is never easy, but if it weren’t for said spaceship she wouldn’t have Leonard or anyone else in their strange family.

So it’s worth it.


End file.
